


#18 : Beyond Your Embarrassed Gaze

by iamleegracey, withxiulay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxiulay/pseuds/withxiulay
Summary: Everyone should have thought that one steamy collaboration would have been the solution to eradicate the sexual tension between Yixing and Minseul.





	#18 : Beyond Your Embarrassed Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairings: hints of HunHan, Baekyeol, Kaisoo and KrisHo
> 
> Warnings: Former Members, OT12 until Power Promotions, girls!Minseok, Baekhyun, Luhan, Zitao, Joonmyun and Kyungsoo, het!smut
> 
> Author’s Notes: I purely own the plot, not the boys. Also, big thanks to my beta (you know who you are <3 ) for helping me on this fic.

 

\--

“That was… steamy.” Baekjin whistled as the choreographers finished the dance for one of the group’s promotional songs – Yes, that dark and sexy tune that made Minseul hot and bothered during the meeting and now, here they were, watching the choreography for the song. Or is it really something to be considered a dance?

“Steamy? That’s like the understatement of the century, Baek.” Jongdae chuckled as the lights finally illuminated the practice room. That was what Minseul’s thoughts exactly were. It was beyond steamy. It was pure erotic, what with their female choreographer grinding against the male one. On a chair. Like giving a lap dance.

What a concept.

“Well, look on the bright side. We’ve never done a sexy concept before, have we?” Joonseon chuckled nervously, her eyes kept shifting towards Kris as if urging him to placate the doubting members. She had to nudge the taller guy to gauge a reaction from the other leader of the group, “Haven’t we, Kris?”

“I don’t think so. Unless you find adolescent people wearing school uniforms and singing _Growl_ sexy.”

Chanyeol’s deep voice bounced through the walls of the practice room, laced with humor, “That’s not what I heard a few days ago— ow! What? Your room is across mine. Can’t blame the thin walls now, can you?” The blush on Joonseon’s cheeks was too bright that almost everyone found it hilarious. Even Kris had a shameless smirk that had to be wiped off when Joonseon whined at him.

“Too much information.” Kyunghee muttered, big eyes showing traces of boredom as she inspected her perfectly trimmed nails, “But nevertheless, I’m never going to do it. Couldn’t we stick to school uniforms, football gears and cheerleader skirts? Never mind that _Call Me Baby_ was a subtle innuendo. I'd even gladly go back to that childish concept of _MAMA_ and _History_ than grind with these guys.”

Of course, it would be Kyunghee who would oppose this concept. After all, Do Kyunghee will oppose anything and everything that involved grinding and showing too much skin. She’d rather sing a double entendre song while wearing a cheerleader uniform instead of grinding against someone while scantily clad.

“That’s too bad. Would pay millions to have you on my lap like that, Kyunghee-noona. Wouldn’t you bet on it too, Jongin?” Sehun’s chuckle was cut off when Lu Huan’s elbow met his rib while Jongin muttered something incoherent as he tried to hide his obvious blush.

“Excuse me?” Lu Huan’s voice was laced with a tiny hint of jealousy while Yingtao, on the other hand, was rolling her eyes as she picked on the ends of her perfectly braided long hair.

Minseul then bit her lip as she watched their manager rounded them up to settle down. She followed the other members as they gathered over the middle of the room and waited for their manager’s thoughts.

“The management deemed it… appropriate since Yingtao, Jongin and Sehun already reached their legal ages.” The manager spoke and Minseul heard some snide remarks from Baekjin as well as Chanyeol’s chuckles. “Something new to be presented, a change of image from the teen pop tune image.”

“ _Monster_ and _Lucky One_ was a change of image. Grungy and somewhat EDM-ish. We never really had to show excessive skin on the song yet it still topped the charts. _Lotto_ was somewhat of a novelty genre yet it still topped the charts longer than we all expected. I just think this comeback’s concept might be a bit too much for some.”

Minseul almost forgot the quiet member of the group. Yixing rarely spoke his thoughts on songs, being a foreigner amongst most Korean members. As a matter of fact, Minseul had even forgotten the main dancer’s presence, if not for his sudden interruption. Murmurs erupted and Yixing averted his eyes quickly when he met Minseul’s eyes through the mirror.

“ _Monster_ , _Lucky One_ and _Lotto_ might not have been that showy and sexy, but maybe that's because _Artificial Love_ compensated for it very well.” Yingtao said and murmurs erupted amongst the group once more. A shiver ran up Minseul's spine as memories of _Artificial Love_ 's choreography flooded her mind – with loose, drenched dress shirts and canes and too much (provocative) hip work for the boys while the girls settled on chairs with only oversized men's dress shirts that were on different state of being unbuttoned and doing extensive leg choreography with canes as well. She could still remember how Kyunghee threw a fit at the choreography (but was forced to do it under the watchful eyes of one of their high-ranking managers).

“ _Artificial Love_ is not that bad... I guess.” Joonseon squeaked yet the blush on her cheeks gave her real opinions about the dance.

“Well, let’s put it this way. It’s not like everyone’s going to do this choreography.” Silence enveloped the room but Minseul felt like it was the calm before the storm. “The higher-ups already chose the two members that would do the choreography during promotions and concerts.”

“Why do I feel like that’s even worse?” Kyunghee muttered beside Minseul and the oldest of the group can’t help but agree with her. On the other side of the room, Sehun let out a low whistle as he elbowed Jongin gently. The bronze skinned guy then turned towards Yixing who was sitting comfortably beside Joonseon, as if already knowing he has a high chance of being chosen. And he was right. If the management were to choose, it had to be between the three main dancers— Sehun, Jongin and Yixing.

As for the girls…

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Kyunghee. You’re not even half as good as a dancer as you think so yourself.” Baekjin chuckled and surprisingly, Kyunghee just shrugged.

“You’re right. It’s just between Lu Huan-unnie, Yingtao and you, Baekjin, although it would be amusing if it was an odd pair, like Jongdae-oppa and Joonseon-unnie perhaps.”

“Then that would be the demise of our group.”

Minseul found herself chuckling softly. Among the girls in the group, Lu Huan was considered the best at dancing, followed closely by Yingtao. As for Baekjin, she just managed to keep up with the steps better than Minseul, Joonseon and Kyunghee without looking clumsy. So, the chance of Minseul being picked was almost nonexistent, yet something inside her hoped that either Joonseon or Kyunghee gets picked. It would be interesting, at least.

Their manager clapped his hands, effectively getting everyone’s attention once more. For a moment, his blank stare landed onto Minseul and she felt her heart skipped a beat.

_Okay, calm down Minseul. You’re not included in the dance line of the group._

“Alright. Let’s call this a night after I announce who’re the lucky people to do the choreography, yeah?” Joonseon enthusiastically agreed, followed suit by Kris who muttered something about the meeting dragging on for too long. Time seemed to drag on for Minseul set aside the weird feeling in the pits of her stomach. “Everyone is to arrive tomorrow at 4 PM for _Ko Ko Bop_ ’s rehearsals. Everyone but Yixing and Minseul who needs to be here by 2 for _The Eve_ ’s choreography.”

“Lucky bitch, you are.” Lu Huan hissed under her breath, smirk mirroring that of Sehun’s as Minseul’s eyes widened in shock. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her even as their manager dismissed them, and she seemed rooted on the spot as the members started gathering their things and dragging their limbs out of the room – half of them ecstatic that they were not picked and the other half envious that they weren’t.

Then her eyes met Yixing’s ones, and only then did the weight of the situation fell heavily on her shoulders. A small smile appeared on her face before turning towards the door.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

\--

A different kind of excitement ran through Minseul’s veins even as they retire to their dorms. For good measures, she even threw a simple ‘See you tomorrow’ at Yixing, knowing it wouldn't help him calm his nerves.

It wasn't a surprise when she entered her shared room to Baekjin, who's barely a minute away from bouncing on the walls. Minseul could barely suppress the grin that’s threatening to spill on her mouth when she saw Lu Huan grinning like the Cheshire cat as she sat comfortably on Minseul's bed. She then started taking off her clothes soiled from her schedule, and replaced them with a loose shirt a few sizes bigger and ending just a shy above her knees. Minseul thinks the shirt belongs to Jongdae.

“What’s up?”

“Please Minseul. We already know what’s up.” Lu Huan grinned as she lied on the bed, making Minseul almost wince. The woman hadn't even washed up and she had the nerve to lie on Minseul's bed.

“We just want to know your plans on how to torture poor Yixing after the butt groping incident a few years ago.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minseul said in a nonchalant way and pushed Lu to the side as she reminisced what happened years ago, during a celebratory party of some sorts for _Growl'_ s worldwide success. Drinks flowed endlessly and soon enough, a handful of them were drunk beyond coherence. One of them was Yixing who just happened to grope Minseul as she was cleaning up the mess.

Before she could even react, Yixing promptly passed out and someone dragged him towards his room. And ever since then, the two of them were too awkward with each other— or rather Yixing was awkward with her.

“Chanyeol groped you on accident too yet he sported a rather prominent black eye that the make up-unnies had a hard time to concealing it.”

“That's different. He deserved it.”

Baekjin and Lu Huan laughed, and Minseul leaned back in satisfaction at the memory of Chanyeol with a black eye. The result of a sore fist after delivering the punch was worth it.

“Different how?”  Baekjin chided as Lu Huan smirked and crawled over Minseul.

“Different in a sense that Chanyeol is Chanyeol and Yixing is Minseul's sexual fantasy.” No matter how hard Minseul denied it, Lu Huan was right. Yixing was the only guy that triggered numerous wet dreams followed by hot and bothered nights and it wasn’t really a secret among her roommates (and probably among most of their groupmates) that Minseul was subtly leaving hints at Yixing.

Too bad the guy was either too dense or intimidated.

“Maybe.” Minseul smirked when Lu Huan chuckled on her neck, snuggling against her side. “Do you think he’ll withdraw? I mean, Yixing tries to avoid me like I’m the plague or something.”

“I don’t think so, unnie. You know how dedicated Yixing-oppa is.” Baekjin huffed and pouted at Minseul. “You’re lucky you get to grind with someone as hot as Yixing-oppa and get away easily.” 

“More like this is the chance for her to finally end that sexual frustration that’s suffocating all of us.”

Minseul found herself whining when Baekjin cuddled on her other side but she found no energy at all to shrug the two of them off. The two of them started talking about something trivial and Minseul’s ears seemed to tune the two of them out. Thoughts of what’s going to happen running through her mind along with a thousand ways to tell Yixing that she wants him manhandling her on a bed (or any other surface, for that matter).

Well, who wouldn’t even, in Minseul’s opinion? Yixing seemed like the best of both worlds— one moment he’s all innocent and naïve. Smiles topped off with adorable dimples and the next thing you know, he’s licking his lips sensually as his hips moved sinfully (and suggestively) along dark and sexy tunes.

The sight of it always makes Minseul weak in the knees.

A low whistle echoed suddenly from the door where Minseul saw Chanyeol leaning against the frame comfortably with a suggestive smirk resting on his lips.

This is exactly the reason why Chanyeol deserved that punch years ago.

“You girls look rather… comfortable there. Mind if I join?” Minseul found herself glaring at the tall guy who chuckled nervously. Beside her, she could feel Baekjin shivering, and Minseul didn’t want to know why. “I was just kidding, noona. Kris-hyung’s looking for Lu Huan-noona. Mandarin business, I think. Baekjinnie, wanna grab a beer or two?” 

In a blink of an eye, Baekjin was already up and walking towards Chanyeol, glancing over to send a suggestive wink at Minseul and Lu Huan before following the tall guy out.

“Don’t wait up for me, Minseul-unnie~” Baekjin’s voice was full of anticipation as she left the door wide open. Lu Huan let out a huff as she pulled away from Minseul, muttering something about horny kids. It’s not like Minseul can’t say the same to Lu Huan and Sehun.

“Don’t wait up for me too.”

“As if I’ll actually do that.”

Lu Huan found herself chuckling as she straightened her clothes before walking towards the door. With one last glance and a teasing smirk, she called out to Minseul.

“You should get some sleep. Dream of Yixing in whatever kinky way you always think of, so you’ll feel refreshed tomorrow. Should I lock the door too?”

A pillow flew by Lu Huan, who unfortunately dodged it, as she closed the door with a click. When Minseul was sure she was left to her own devices, a smirk crawled up her lips as thoughts of a topless Yixing ran through her mind. Suddenly, Lu Huan’s suggestion seemed like a good idea while her fingers slowly inched towards her already damped underwear.

\--

If there was tension between Minseul and Yixing, it was purely sexual. Everybody who has lived with them for the past seven or so years can identify it.

It would have been easy to alleviate it— after all, sharing dorms with hormonal and barely adult boys and girls may or may not lead onto sexual activities— if only Yixing wasn’t that oblivious and timid to reciprocate whatever sexual tension he has with Minseul.

Minseul thinks Yixing remembers perfectly what happened _that night_ , thus the reason why he tried to avoid any physical contact with her at any cost, which is a drag to be honest. And being assigned as partners for that comeback’s performance was a sign (or so Minseul thought) for her to finally take a step further.

In some stroke of fortunate events, Minseul arrived at the practice room to find Yixing all alone inside. She must have been a very good girl, she thought, as Minseul watched Yixing dance along the slow song with heavy bass accompanied by many hip thrusts and lip bites.

Minseul couldn’t stop from swallowing hard as she stood frozen by the door, lower lip trapped between her teeth as her eyes locked on Yixing who was fluidly moving through the tune.  And then their eyes met through the mirror. Yixing immediately stopped and stood straight while Minseul smirked to herself. What a way to start the rehearsals.

“Hello, Yixing.” Minseul smiled, masking her voice as if she didn’t witness Yixing incorporating sex through his dance routine just a few moments ago. She subtly ran her eyes down his already sweaty figure, focusing on a drop that rolled down from his neck down to his collarbones. The need to swallow hard once more overtook her.

May the gods help her from pouncing onto this guy.

“Uh… hello noona.”

“So, ready for the rehearsals?”

She tried to act nonchalantly as she placed her duffle bag by the corner before stretching her arms upward. Minseul knew that Yixing was eyeing her and she oh-so-subtly pulled her arms farther, making her loose crop top ride up and exposing her toned torso. A quick glance and she saw Yixing’s eyes locked onto her visible skin before turning away.

Sometimes, she wished Zhang Yixing isn’t the perfect gentleman that he is, so she decided to take it up a notch.

She let out a small moan just as she bent over and stretched, a glance over the mirror and she saw how provocative her position was. Even more interesting is how Yixing’s eyes were locked onto her figure while his eyes were dark— and Minseul can only hope that’s lust taking over the usually naïve guy.

“Need help with that, noona?”

His voice was velvety and deep, and it almost made Minseul’s knees buckle in anticipation. She almost blurted out how badly she wants him to help her— and it’s not about stretching in the very least. Minseul found herself glancing over Yixing before sending a shrug.

“Depends on how willing you’re going to help me.”

“Why don’t you try me then?”

In a blink of an eye, Yixing was already standing behind Minseul. Their eyes met through the mirror and Minseul almost purred at the warmth emanating from the guy. It took all her willpower not to lean against Yixing fully and submit herself.

And then Yixing was trailing his fingertips gently on Minseul’s neck, barely touching her before settling his hands at the base of her neck. A soft sigh erupted from her as skilled thumbs rubbed the tensed muscles, inching lower and lower until it reached her lower back.

“That good?”

Yixing’s voice sounded so near and Minseul opened her eyes. She didn’t even know when she closed them. And her back, oh don’t get her started with her back that’s now arched ever so slightly at even the lightest touch of Yixing’s fingers.

“It was okay.” Minseul almost cursed when her voice quivered a bit. And the fact that Yixing was smirking lightly made Minseul almost blush. Warm hands crawled towards Minseul’s torso and settled there, as if asking for permission— for what Minseul didn’t know.

“Just okay?”

“Just okay. I’m pretty sure you could do better, Yixing.”

It worked. Minseul found herself pinned against the cold mirror with Yixing pressed close to her. She let out a small smirk and tilted her head, as if daring Yixing to continue. Yixing’s eyes were hooded and intense, and Minseul was thankful that he was pinning her against the wall. The intensity of Yixing’s stare was so hard,  she was sure her knees would quiver and betray here in mere seconds. Somewhere in the pits of her stomach, a spike of arousal settled heavily and it wasn’t relieved at all when their eyes met.

“You’re one mean girl, noona. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.” There was an edge in Yixing’s voice as he pressed Minseul harder against the wall and a whimper threatened to spill out from Minseul.

“Why don’t you do something about it?”

“Oh, I will, alright. Mean girls like you should be put in your rightful place.” A shiver of delight ran through Minseul as she squeaked out a ‘Yes, please’. Then Yixing started closing the distance between the two of them and Minseul can’t help but think that this is better than all the fantasies she had dreamed of.

Only, all dreams had to end when they’re just about to get better.

When their lips are barely a breath’s away, echoes of voices approaching the practice room which shook Yixing back to consciousness. He quickly backed off from Minseul just in time that the door opened and their managers and choreographers went inside while talking animatedly to themselves. But Minseul paid them no heed, not when her eyes can only see how Yixing’s face portrayed regret.

“Shall we start then?” The choreographer clapped and Minseul almost scoffed at how Yixing avoided looking at her once more. One step forward with Yixing guarantees two steps backward for Minseul. She followed Yixing towards the middle of the room where everyone was gathered.

And then there was her manager, her all-too-knowing manager with calculating eyes. One cock of an eyebrow and Minseul was sure he knew something just happened— or didn’t happened.

She brushed the knowing look since she had better things to think off, like how she’d perch herself on Yixing’s lap for the next two hours without making the guy freeze on the spot or stop herself from panting like a bitch in heat, or both, and maybe she can also remove the vivid image of Yixing’s regret from earlier too. She hopes it wouldn’t be as awkward as everyone thought the practice would be, just as Kyunghee’s smooth voice echoed through the room and singing the first lines of the song.

\--

Minseul had lost count on how many times she has heard Kyunghee’s voice and opening lines for the past hour.

They hadn’t progress much since they started the rehearsal. Always getting stuck on the first seven seconds of the song. They could all blame Yixing’s timid reactions whenever he had to touch Minseul. They hadn’t even gone to the part where she had to sit on his lap and virtually hump him.

“And one and two and three and grab her by the waist.” The choreographer yelled before sighing in frustration as Yixing clumsily grabbed onto her waist. She could feel the hesitation emanating from Yixing before he let go of her and the music stopped. “Let’s take a break, shall we?”

There was frustration etched on Yixing’s face as everyone left to do their own business. One glance and Minseul’s eyes met with her manager’s. There was a stern look before he nodded towards the direction of Yixing and went out of the practice room. Soon enough there was just Yixing and Minseul and the latter just wants to yell in frustration.

“Hey.”

“Sorry, noona.”

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing to.” Minseul sighed as she sat on the floor and stared at Yixing. He really was one of a kind. Earlier he was all aggressive as he pinned her against the mirror with the intention of punishing her for torturing him, yet now he looked like a repenting sinner who just committed the gravest sin known to mankind (which Minseul couldn’t agree more. After all, he left her hanging on the edge earlier).  

Yixing let out a dejected sigh and silence ensued. Minseul’s having a hard time deciphering his thoughts and she was just on the verge of giving up when he suddenly spoke.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want to touch you or anything.” For a second, Minseul thought she heard wrong, and when the words sunk in, her heart started beating rapidly. “It’s just that…”

“Just what?”

There was a dejected sigh before Yixing shook his head. And then he stood and approached the speakers before playing the song.

“Why don’t we try doing the choreography?”

“Are you sure?”

Yixing nodded with a solemn expression and Minseul agreed. She didn’t know what Yixing was thinking but she gave it a shot. At the first few beats of the song, Minseul moved according to what she learned earlier, and when the mark came where Yixing will grab her, she braced herself.

And boy, was she ever grateful for doing so.

His hand was firm on the crook of her waist as he tugged her down on his lap, just like how their choreographer wanted him to do for the past hour or so. Her body quickly adjusted to the next step, her head tilting a bit as it met with Yixing’s halfway, almost kissing, before turning away at the last second. His fingers teasingly crawled just below the swell of her breasts as she adjusted her position according to the choreography, straddling him perfectly and arching her back as he moved his hands to her back.

Before they knew it, they finished the first routine.

Minseul panted lightly as she righted her position, coming face to face with an equally panting Yixing.

“What was that?”

“I told you, I’m more than fine touching you. Not just with other people watching. It makes me uncomfortable and the fact that I accidentally groped you makes me guiltier.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“You’re still thinking of that? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me like a plague?”

“Kind of.”

“Well, if you hadn’t passed out,” Minseul then licked her lips teasingly, her eyes taking up as much of Yixing’s body as she visibly can. “I would’ve dragged you to my room and let you grope me as long as you like. Maybe even more.”

The blush on Yixing’s cheeks was adorable, in Minseul’s opinion. This guy’s definitely a catch.

“If that’s the case, then I meant what I said earlier about mean girls.”

Minseul found herself smirking to herself before the weight of the situation finally caught on to her. If Yixing is very much willing to touch her yet had to restrain himself when there’s somebody else, then this is going to be a big problem.

“Well, Yixing, if you have this predicament of yours, how do you think we’ll even pull this through when you freeze on the spot with just the choreographers and managers around?” Minseul made a move to stand from where she was sitting— although it was against her will— but strong arms stopped her from doing so.

Interesting.

“I… I don’t know.”

Minseul’s mind started thinking of ways to alleviate Yixing’s predicament but found none. Of course, their managers and choreographers won’t buy Yixing’s reasons that easily. And unless they practice on a police station where there’s a two-way mirror to hide all audiences then—

“On second thought,” Yixing hummed, and Minseul almost purred when she felt the rumbling reverberating through her core. “Do you think they’ll let us practice on our own?”

 That might not be a bad idea.

Minseul shrugged though the idea was entertaining. Who knows what other things Yixing can do when they’re alone?

She just wished that their managers and choreographers would allow them to do so.

The doors opened gently and Minseul’s eyes met with their manager’s knowing ones. Maybe it was worth a shot.

\--

Surprisingly, Minseul’s manager was able to convince the choreographers that it’s better for the two of them to learn the choreography by themselves. But of course, there’s a condition.

With each passing day, their audience will increase. Starting from their manager, then choreographers and eventually their groupmates.

For Yixing to get used to eyes watching him touch Minseul, he said.

On their first day, they were finally alone in the practice room. The choreographers were kind enough to give them a very detailed video of the choreography, and now they were halfway through the routine already, which was a good progress.

And then Minseul commenced her plan.

After all, she supposed a little payback from the groping incident a few years ago.

Somewhere along the fifth or sixth time they ran through the hook – where Minseul was supposed to grind ever-so-lightly against Yixing’s hips— the routine took a sudden turn.

Out of the blue, she let out a small moan that she was sure Yixing heard through the sound of the song. Then, she purposely let her ass graze his crotch, one, two times. Underneath her, Yixing suddenly froze and it made Minseul smirk. She teasingly ground her hips once more before she quickly stood before he could even react.

“Hey, I think we got this part right here wrong.” Minseul had to bite her lip as she leaned over the screen. She was thankful that her knees didn’t buckle from what she had just done. Glancing up on the mirror, she found Yixing’s eyes darkened and his fists clenched. Minseul then turned towards him with masked innocence. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

During their second day, they progressed smoothly until the second chorus. And it was also the part where the line between sexy and erotic blurs. Under the watchful eyes of their manager, Minseul and Yixing ran through what they have rehearsed so far, and it was all well— at least for Yixing. He seemed to be getting more comfortable while their manager watched them. During their break, Minseul slowly stood but not before grazing her fingernails on Yixing’s thigh and ending barely an inch from his crotch.

The shiver from Yixing was enough to send Minseul to cloud nine for the rest of the day.

Third day came with them finishing the choreography with minimal errors. Their choreographers expressed their satisfaction at them— especially at Yixing who overcame the stares of their small audience. During a complicated move, Minseul made sure that her hands land dangerously close on his already half-hard bulge. And being the mean girl that Yixing claimed she was, Minseul made sure that her nimble hands squeezed the forming tent playfully.

Minseul almost slipped, but Yixing caught her in time, and even impressed the choreographers in thinking that it was an adlib.

When their fourth day practice started, Minseul can feel the nervousness radiating from Yixing. There were thirteen pairs of eyes waiting in anticipation, and it didn’t calm Yixing a bit. So Minseul took it upon herself to cheer her partner while their audience was settling down. She quickly pulled Yixing to a corner and leaned up, as if whispering to him innocently. But Yixing should have known that innocent is the least word that should describe Minseul.

“You can do this. Just think that nobody’s around. Just the two of us.” Minseul whispered and just when Yixing thought that she’s done, Minseul then tiptoed and nibbled on his earlobe. “Fighting.”

Minseul was sure that Yixing was in a daze the whole time they were performing. He didn’t even notice their audience at all, and she took it as a sign that her way of encouragement was effective.

“You’re one mean girl, Kim Minseul. Girls like you should have a special place in hell.”

Minseul looked up from the spot she was resting at. She had been in the practice room for at least half a day now, and currently she’s taking a break after running through _Ko Ko Bop_ ’s choreography for the umpteenth time. A thump beside her echoed as Lu Huan settled on the cold floor with a knowing smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lu.”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw how you _innocently_ whispered against Yixing earlier, followed by a little more. Was that supposed to be a good luck charm or something?”

A smirk slowly formed on Minseul’s lips as her eyes landed on Yixing who’s talking animatedly with Kris and Yingtao.

“It worked though, didn’t it?”

Lu Huan chuckled beside her, shaking her head in disbelief before taking a big gulp from her water bottle.

“I pity Zhang Yixing for having a troublemaker partner like you in this collaboration. It’d be a miracle if he didn’t pop a boner or two during live broadcasts next week.”

“But Lu Huan,” Minseul whined softly before turning towards her friend with an amused smile. “That’s the goal. Get naïve and timid Zhang Yixing to pop a boner or two during our stage.”

And before they knew it, it was already the day before their comeback, and everyone was antsy.

They’ve just finished a fourteen-hour rehearsal and everyone else was ready to hit the sack, except Yixing and Minseul. They’ve decided to try another hour or two to perfect their already spotless performance.

During their sixth routine, Minseul thought she felt something peculiar when she rolled her hips against his thighs.

For instance, Yixing’s grip was firmer than it previously was. She could also feel how tensed Yixing’s thighs were and that it seemed like he’s distracted. But before she could ask, Yixing’s hands pulled her flush against him.

“Wh-what…”

Puffs of hot breath tickled the back of Minseul’s ear followed by small pants that sent tremors up her spine. Arousal quickly diluted her common sense when lips ghosted on her slender neck, ending just on the base before biting on the patch of revealed skin.

Oh dear.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to do that.” Yixing growled lowly and Minseul fought for her coherence. “And you endlessly teasing me for the past two weeks didn’t help a bit, noona.”

“That…” Minseul quivered when Yixing’s hands guided her hips down, placing her plump ass against the prominent hard-on that he’s sporting. “I didn’t…”

“Mean girls like you should be punished, yeah?” Fingers stealthily slipped inside Minseul’s damped and sheer blouse, caressing the newfound skin underneath and she leaned back against Yixing’s sturdy chest. Moans reverberated from Minseul as Yixing’s deft fingers trace their way up to her chest, resting just below the swell of her breasts.

A spike of pleasure shook Minseul when she felt her still clothed nipple rolled in between Yixing’s thumb and forefinger, before gently pinched. She found herself arching her back, toes curling in desire while she felt herself getting wet. Minseul totally forgot about Yixing’s other hand until it was too late to realize that it’s reached her core.

Minseul squealed when something pressed against her throbbing clit through numerous layers of clothing. Skillful strokes made her spineless, her whole body falling limp with every movement that Yixing’s fingers do. And just when she thought she’s toppling over the edge, everything stopped. She forced herself to open her eyes, vision hazy as Yixing’s sinful hand patted her thigh gently. Minseul didn’t even need to turn to see that the guy’s probably sporting a teasing grin.

“It’s getting late. We should head home, Minseul-noona.”

\--

The cheers still resonated through Minseul’s ears even after she and Yixing had stepped off the stage.

With only a sheer black fabric covering an equally black lacy brazier, partnered with the skimpiest leather shorts that she saw and nothing to cover her petite feet, Minseul’s eardrums almost burst as soon as she stepped on the stage. Then the squeals and shouts turned up louder when Yixing came, clad in a pristine white, long-sleeved polo tucked neatly underneath a form fitting pair of black slacks that perfectly showcased his firm thighs.

When the performance started, she could literally hear nothing but rabid fangirls and fanboys screaming their lungs out. But all in all, she can say that their performance went without a hitch, and that Yixing seemed almost comfortable already, despite the hundreds of fans that watched their pre-recording of _The Eve_. Minseul was sure that they’re going to make headlines with that sexy performance, and she could already foresee the increase of fans shipping the two of them (not that she minded the last one).

And the best thing about it was that Minseul felt how hard Yixing was all the time.

All is going well according to the schedule. Now all they have to do is to wait for the rest of the group to arrive so they can rehearse _Ko Ko Bop_ and call it a day.

Everything should’ve been well, if not for the fact she could still feel the sexual frustration that Yixing caused last night.

Was this how he felt whenever she teased him? Gods, she swore she would never ever tease the guy again.

Amidst the dark hallways with busy staffs guiding the next performers, Minseul felt a tug on her wrist, and before she knew it, Yixing was dragging her away from the oblivious staff that seemed to be overworked.

A few turns and long hallways later and Minseul was squeezed inside a dark brooms closet in a deserted hallway. As soon as the door closed, Yixing quickly pinned her against the dusty walls, mouth already attached on Minseul’s in a frenzied kiss.

Okay, maybe her day can get better.

Air was literally sucked out from Minseul’s lungs when they finally parted. A string of saliva connected their puffy lips and it made Minseul chase Yixing again. Only, Yixing held her in place.

“I thought I made myself clear when I said that girls like you should be put in place.”

The leather material against her already dampening folds felt uncomfortable. She shouldn’t have foregone wearing her underwear that day. The situation is now turned, yet Minseul can’t say that she’s complaining. Yixing being this… dominant was a big turn on.

“Now be a good girl and let daddy continue your punishment.”

“Y-yes, daddy.”

Minseul cursed under her breath as Yixing kneeled and tugged her shorts down, falling gracefully to her bare ankles. She should have teased Yixing relentlessly ages ago. And maybe then she would’ve experienced this way earlier. Who would’ve thought that naïve and innocent Zhang Yixing had a dominant streak and liked to be called daddy?

Soon enough, her legs were resting on Yixing’s shoulders as she braced herself against the wall. Short, hot breaths touched her already throbbing folds and she felt herself getting even wetter with every second that Yixing stares at her cleanly shaven pussy.

“Yixing…”

“I don’t think so, baby.”

“Daddy… please.”

Yixing let out a low chuckle, one that Minseul was sure was full of dark promises that she would experience in a few more moments. She swallowed hard just as the first sinful lick landed against her swollen clit. Her legs shook violently when her womanhood was assaulted with a series of long, kittenish licks that only got her damper than earlier.

Strings of moans and curses echoed through their small confinement when Yixing settled on her clit. His mouth was equally sinful as his fingers. Soon enough, she was moaning his name as he sucked hard on the engorged nub. Her vision started to become hazy, her fingers tangled hard on Yixing’s tousled hair as she started bucking her hips against the friction caused by Yixing’s mouth.

Her orgasm caught her off guard when two long fingers were thrusted inside her clenched hole, creating a rapid rhythm that matched Yixing’s tongue lapping up every crevice he could find around her clit, humming simultaneously. Needless to say, it was one of those earth shattering, mind numbing orgasms that Minseul couldn’t achieve with just her fingers.

But Yixing was relentless, never stopping as Minseul rode off her high. With her oversensitive folds continually stimulated, it didn’t take long for her to cum just as hard as her first one. And just when she thought it was all over, a third wave of orgasm flooded her system when Minseul looked down. Her eyes locked onto Yixing’s, and the sight of him in between her legs was enough to make her cum again.

\--

“Oh my god, get a room, you two.” Lu Huan hissed, making Minseul chuckle as she playfully swatted Yixing’s hand off the hem of her short shorts. Yixing smirked before laying his head on her shoulder, fingers nonchalantly splayed on Minseul’s exposed thigh. She quickly fought down the shiver threatening to run down her spine.

It had been weeks since _Ko Ko Bop_ promotions ended, and now they were gathered once more in one of the many practice rooms of the company. Though this time, a demo song was playing that had the same effect to Minseul just like _The Eve_.

Still, it felt like déjà vu, Minseul swore.

The song stopped and there were murmurs erupting, opinions half muttered amongst the other members. But Minseul didn’t paid them heed, not when Yixing’s inconspicuously nosing his way up her neck.

“You created a monster.” Kyunghee muttered beside Minseul and the latter can’t help but agree.

“Well, he did creep up in my heart, Kyunghee.” Minseul received a blank stare from Kyunghee before she turned to her own business. Ever since that time in the closet, Yixing has been fucking her whenever and wherever he wanted. But it’s not like Minseul isn’t enjoying it. Lately, Yixing’s been unabashed on touching Minseul too, initiating tons upon tons of fan service that made the fans go crazy.

Soon enough, their manager rounded them up and Yixing straightened up for once. Though, his arms settled on her waist as they both listened to the announcement.

“Just like the previous promotions, this repackaged album promotions include two performances. One for the title track and another for a special stage. _Sweet Lies_ , the song you just heard earlier, is the special stage.” The manager ignored the low buzz of murmurs rising once more and continued. “And because _The Eve_ ’s performance was a big hit, the management decided to do the same concept. So, we’ll have another couple performing _Sweet Lies_ for this leg of promotions.”

Collective groans echoed through the practice hall and anticipation thrummed through Minseul’s veins.  She had this gut feeling that something good would be coming out of this meeting.

“Again, I wouldn’t worry too much, Kyunghee.” There was Baekjin teasing Kyunghee once more. But this time, Kyunghee seemed restless and unsure. Before Minseul could join the teasing, the leaders of the group called their attention once more. Their manager then continued with an amused look on his face.

“So, you all know the drill. Everyone is to arrive tomorrow at 4 PM for _Power_ ’s rehearsals. Everyone but Jongin and Kyunghee who needs to be here by 2 for _Sweet Lies_ ’ choreography.”

Well, this is going to be interesting, Minseul thought as she looked at a blushing Jongin and a sputtering Kyunghee. Very interesting.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
